i hate this show
by alinzajazky
Summary: hanya khayalan yang muncul tiba-tiba saat nonton Suju M di RCTI / KYUHYUN SIDE STORY


I hate this show!

.

Cho Kyuhyun's side story

.

.

Just short story.

.

.

Terinspirasi dari konser Mahakarya RCTI.

.

.

"Kyu'ah, tersenyumlah, auramu menakutkan," bisik Ryeowook hyung padaku.

Aku tak menyahut. Rasanya malas sekali. Untuk pertama kalinya aku benci berada di atas panggung. Meski sesekali aku mencoba tersenyum pada Elf yang terus meneriakkan nama kami.

"Hei, Kyu apa kau dengar tadi? Hae salah menyebut Indonesia dengan Malaysia. Dia terlalu bersemangat," ucap Eunhyuk hyung.

"Itu karena dia bodoh!" jawabku ketus.

Eunhyuk hyung hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mendengar jawabanku.

Aish. aku benar-benar benci berada di panggung ini. Bukan karena operator yang salah memutar lagu kami. Bukan karena suhu udara yang panas hingga rasanya tubuhku hampir meleleh. Tapi karena seorang CHOI SIWON.

Tunggu! Jangan salah paham! Kenapa seorang Cho Kyuhyun harus merasa terganggu karena Choi Siwon tak berada satu panggung denganku? Aniyo! Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Tidak ada WonKyu moment dalam kisahku. Andwae!

Jika kalian penasaran dengan alasannya, akan aku jelaskan dengan senang hati.

Kalian ingat kan, siapa yang pertama kali mengungkapkan kebahagiaannya akan datang ke Indonesia? Siapa yang berkicau di twiter, dan meng-upload foto bersama artis Indonesia itu? Jawabannya adalah CHOI SIWON.

Tapi apa? Dia justru tidak ikut dalam konser ini. Padahal aku telah menyiapkan kamera terbaikku untuk merekam kebersamaan mereka. Bukan! Aku bukan Shipper mereka. Tapi inilah salah satu alasanku menyetujui Show ini. Untuk mencari bukti perselingkuhan hyung menyebalkan itu sebanyak-banyaknya dan akan aku tunjukkan pada Yesungie babyku.

And you know what?!

Dengan alasan tak jelas dia batal mengikuti konser kami. Hae hyung bilang, mungkin management sengaja meng-cancel jadwalnya agar Siwon hyung tidak bertemu artis Indonesia yang selalu digosipkan dengannya itu. Katanya mungkin mereka tidak ingin menambah kasus dalam perusahaan. Karena akhir-akhir ini perusahaan berubah menjadi kontak jodoh.

Tanpa protes namja kuda itu setuju. Dan dengan bodohnya aku tidak menyadari alasannya tetap tinggal tanpa protes sedikitpun. Karena terlalu sibuk dengan rencana besarku, aku melupakan satu hal. Besok adalah hari ulangtahun Yesungie baby.

Arggghhhh! Aku merasa tertipu! Aku merasa kotor! Aish!

"Kyu! Sebenarnya kau kenapa?" kali ini Minnie hyung yang bertanya.

"Aku hanya ingin secepatnya kembali, hyung!"

"Wae? Bukankah kau sangat bersemangat untuk datang?"

"Cih!" aku berdecih kesal.

Gara-gara show ini aku harus jauh dari Yesungie hyung. Tak berada satu panggung dengannya saja sudah membuatku tak bersemangat. Dan sekarang aku melewatkan ulangtahunnya. Dan justru dengan bodohnya aku masuk perangkap Choi Kuda itu dan membiarkannya memonopoli Yesung hyung sendirian.

.

.

Zhou mi hyung dan Henry menghentikan obrolan mereka saat melihat tak berhenti mendesah. Kami sedang berada di bandara untuk perjalanan kembali ke korea.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Ge?" tanya Henry padaku.

"Gwaenchana. Hanya sedikit lelah."

"Tenang saja, hanya beberapa jam saja kan?"

"Ne, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa menjadi orang pertama yang memberi selamat pada Yesungie hyung!" ucapku kesal.

"Kau bisa menelponnya dari pesawat kan Kyu?"

"Tapi aku ingin berada di sampingnya, hyuuuuung!" teriakku kesal.

"Aigo..., dasar evil Cho!"

Tak aku perhatikan ocehan mereka dan langsung menelpon seseorang. Sesuatu yang seharusnya sejak tadi aku lakukan.

"_**Yeoboseyo?"**_

"Choi Siwon! Sedang apa kau?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi. Aku bisa merasakan, namja itu menyeringai di ujung sana.

"_**Annyeong Kyu, bagaimana perunjukannya? Sukses?"**_

"Ya! Kau sengaja ya? Kau sengaja membatalkan jadwalmu untuk bersama Yesungie baby kan?"

"_**Ah, kau tahu? Sayangnya sudah terlambat. Apa kau tahu aku dan Yesungie hyung sedang berkencan saat ini? Dan, ah..., tinggal 15 menit lagi, aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan mengucapkan selamat padanya. Dan malam ini aku akan memberinya kado terindah."**_

"Ya! Choi Siwon! Kalau kau berani, aku akan membunuhmu!" teriakku tanpa sadar.

"_**Hahaha..., nikmati perjalananmu, Kyu. Sampai besok!"**_

Dan namja kuda itu menutup telepon dengan tidak sopannya. Dia benar-benar membuatku gila!

" Kyuhyun Gege! Lihat ini!" panggil Henry. memaksaku menoleh. Dengan kesal aku mendekatinya.

"Mwo?"

Mataku membola dan mungkin aura setanku semakin kentara saat melihat foto yang Yesungie babyku unggah beberapa detik yang lalu. Bagaimana dia bisa terlihat sangat bahagia tanpa kehadiranku di hari Ulang Tahunnya? Bagaimana dia tidak merasa terganggu di saat aku setengah mati merindukannya?

"Argg! Ayo pulang! Kalau perlu biar aku yang menjadi Pilotnya!" teriakku.

"Ya! Kyuhyun! jangan membuat kami malu!" teriak para hyungku sambil memegangiku.

"Aku tidak peduli! Mereka harus mati ditanganku!"

.

.

**_Berkencan dengan Siwonnie, dan Kibummie yang muncul tiba-tiba._**

**_._**

"Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum! Kalian pasti akan mati di tanganku!" teriakku lagi saat mengingat foto itu.

"Aku benci konser ini...!"

.

_**End dengan tidak elitnya.**_

_**.**_

_Cerita ini hanya ekspresi kecewaku aja karena Siwonnie nggak ada, dan muncul banyak khayalan aneh di kepala. Mian kalo nggak nyambung sama kenyataannya. sampai besok...  
_


End file.
